<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pokémon: untold myths by Ther75</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24806164">Pokémon: untold myths</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ther75/pseuds/Ther75'>Ther75</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Español | Spanish, Exploration, Family Feels, Furfrou, Isshu-chihou | Unova Region (Pokemon), Jouto-chihou | Johto Region (Pokemon), Kalos-chihou | Kalos Region (Pokemon), Legendary Pokemon, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pokemon, Pokemon Battles, Pokemon Center, Pokemon Death, Pokemon Journey, Pokemon Trainers, References to Canon, Shinou-chihou | Sinnoh Region (Pokemon), Shiny Pokemon, Students, Teenagers, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Travel, University, luxray - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:22:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,310</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24806164</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ther75/pseuds/Ther75</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>El mundo pokémon siempre se ha visto azotado por calamidades de gran calibre que dejan un rastro de muerte allá donde pasan, desde grupos tratando de hacerse con legendarios para someter a la población, hasta éstos mismos dioses arrasando ciudades en sus constantes luchas. Aun así, tanto humanos como pokémon, intentan llevar una vida normal sin dejarse llevar por el miedo, algunos estudiando y otros dedicándose a los combates pokémon profesionales, totalmente ajenos a la sombra alimentada por la rabia acumulada durante cientos de años cerniéndose lentamente sobre ellos, una capaz de acabar con lo conocido y por conocer con un simple movimiento.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Leyendas muertas.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Todo el equipo estaba tenso, atento al más mínimo crujido o chirrido. Algo en el aire de esas ruinas les producían escalofríos, incluso cuando el sol de mediodía los golpeaba con fiereza, esa misma atmósfera pesada y agobiante los atosigaba. Durante las noches era peor, numerosos integrantes del grupo afirmaban que, en sus sueños, escuchaban una voz gruesa, y a pesar de tratar de sonar cálida y amable, podían detectar a la perfección la rabia escondida en ella, pero en cuanto despertaban, se olvidaban de la tétrica conversación. Al principio pensaron que se trataban de simples pesadillas producidas por la emoción, aunque ideas terribles comenzaban a instalarse en sus mentes, por ejemplo, que la zona se alimentaba de la energía de los infelices que se atrevían a entrar.<br/>
A Daniel, el líder del grupo de arqueólogos, le sorprendía que todavía nadie hubiera desertado. Él mismo también era una víctima de la misteriosa voz, daba igual lo que hiciera, siempre estaba presente en sus sueños, susurrándole, y obligándolo a despertar sudoroso y agitado. Grandes ojeras debajo de sus ojos verdes revelaban la constante falta de descanso, ya ni siquiera se preocupaba por asearse correctamente; su cabello rubio platino y largo, normalmente peinado a la perfección, se encontraba despeinado; su ropa clara, arrugada; incluso sus botas marrones listas para el duro trabajo, estaban llenas de tierra y polvo. Su fiel compañero, Golett, no podía hacer nada por animarlo.<br/>
Esa mañana, el grupo al completo se preparó para un nuevo día en las Ruinas Alfa.<br/>
Nadie se atrevió a hablar durante el corto trayecto del campamento. Los escombros de la antigua civilización se expandían a ambos lados de los humanos, columnas derribadas, edificios sólidos a pesar del paso del tiempo, estructuras de piedra que en algún momento sirvieron como corrales, bancos, mesas. La vegetación era abundante, aun así, la hiedra ni el moho se atrevía a expandirse sobre los edificios. Daniel recordaba el primer día de la expedición, todos estaban emocionados por los misterios escondidos detrás de los gruesos muros de piedra, a la espera de ser descubiertos por el mejor equipo de arqueólogos de Johto. Incluso los pokémon gritaban emocionados, ahora ni siquiera querían rozar una de las piedras, mucho menos permanecer solos durante demasiado tiempo.<br/>
Todos menos, por supuesto, Asier, quien caminaba con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro junto a su Luxio, no muy lejos de Daniel. Su cabello rojo y corto desprendía destellos producidos gracias al sol, saludando, entusiasmado, a los tímidos Unown escondidos detrás de paredes y columnas. Asier se giraba de vez en cuando hacia Daniel tan solo para brindarle una cálida sonrisa tranquilizadora, incluso sus ojos castaños reflejaban ese entusiasmo contagioso, aunque no en ese momento. Asier fue el único al que la voz decidió no visitar, nadie sabía el motivo de ello.<br/>
—Bien, no perdamos más tiempo. —Daniel contempló el paisaje silencioso. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. Decidió ignorarlo—. Nos separaremos, ¿de acuerdo? —No hubo respuesta, lo que lo hizo suspirar de agotamiento—. Román, Nora, West, encargaos de ese edificio de ahí —los tres asintieron, recogieron sus mochilas cargadas de utensilios y, junto a sus pokémon, caminaron hacia el lugar señalado—, Asier, Lira, Eco, conmigo, comenzaremos a excavar en estas ruinas. —Los nombrados siguieron de cerca a su jefe, ninguno quería entrar, pero echarse atrás no era una opción.<br/>
Daniel apretó los dientes, más les valía encontrar algo valioso en el interior, si no era así, su equipo terminaría por romperse y todo por lo que había trabajado acabaría en el cubo de la basura.  Su prestigio como arqueólogo, su carrera, nada se salvaría, ni siquiera la reputación de sus amigos, nadie querría contratarlos para continuar desenterrando lugares y objetos arcanos. No quería ver la magistral carrera de Asier tirada por los suelos solo porque él aceptó el trabajo de desenterrar las Ruinas Alfa impulsado por el conocimiento olvidado, jamás se lo perdonaría.<br/>
Sintió un leve tirón en la mano derecha acompañado de un leve quejido. Agachó la cabeza solo para encontrarse con su Golett mirándolo fijamente. Su rostro permaneció impasible, con sus ojos amarillos clavados en David, aun así, él supo al instante que su compañero estaba preocupado. Torció sus labios en una sonrisa quebradiza.<br/>
—Estoy bien. No te preocupes.<br/>
Golett, no demasiado convencido por las palabras de su maestro, intentó insistir con un suave susurro, pero Daniel se alejó rápidamente del pokémon y se puso a trabajar en silencio junto a los demás. El único sonido audible era el de los suspiros frustrados de los humanos, los utensilios siendo frotados en diferentes superficies y las patas de Golett, el Luxio de Asier y el Furret de Lira chocando contra el suelo de piedra, mientras el Marill de Eco se encargaba de mantener tranquilos a los Unown curiosos.<br/>
La desesperación crecía en el interior de Daniel a gran velocidad, había perdido la noción del tiempo, ¿pasaron horas o minutos? Daba igual. Su piel pálida y cubierta de polvo se llenó de pequeñas gotas de sudor, reflectantes de los constantes rayos de sol que entraban a través de un gran agujero en el techo. Tenía la camiseta empapada y pegada a su cuerpo, pero le daba igual, no le molestaba, pues le resultaba imposible pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el inminente fracaso de su misión, su imaginación descontrolada creaba numerosos escenarios, algunos de sus compañeros de gremio riéndose de él y su equipo, otros, en los que los altos cargos decidían despedirlos directamente.<br/>
Frunció el ceño, a punto de gritar desde lo más profundo de su ser. El cansancio y la ansiedad acumulada comenzaban a hacer mella en Daniel. Estaba ansioso por deshacerse de la negatividad, alejarse de esas ruinas infernales de una vez para poder dormir en paz. Pero el grito cargado de emoción de Asier lo hizo volver en sí antes de cometer una estupidez.<br/>
—¡Dani! —Su voz entusiasmada resonó a través de la pequeña estancia, atrayendo la atención de todos los presentes. El jefe se giró al escuchar su nombre— ¡Ven, corre!<br/>
Daniel se puso en pie sin molestarse en sacudirse las rodillas manchadas de arena y caminó hacia su compañero con una expresión confusa en el rostro. Hacía días que asimiló que no encontrarían nada de valor en las Ruinas Alfa, ¿por qué iba a cambiar algo de repente? Se preparó para lo peor, aun así, decidió fijarse en los rostros de los demás en busca de algún tipo de ayuda emocional, saber que alguno más se sentía como él, de cierta manera, lo reconfortaría. No fue así, Eco y Lira contemplaban estupefactos a Asier, incluso los Unown revolotearon encima de la cabeza de Asier, leves sonidos escapaban de ellos mientras intentaban apartarlo a base de empujones de su reciente descubrimiento.<br/>
—¡Hey, hey! —Gritó entre carcajadas intentando apartarlos. Su Luxio, una pequeña leona de cuerpo azul y melena oscura, se sentó junto a él, confiada en que los tipos psíquico no dañarían a su entrenador— ¡Me hacéis cosquillas, parad!<br/>
—¿Qué has encontrado, Asier? —La voz ronca de Daniel detuvo a los Unown, quienes se escondieron rápidamente a la espalda de su compañero, asustados por la presencia del jefe.<br/>
Asier y él habían cursado en la misma universidad dos años atrás, estuvieron juntos durante la carrera, desde primero hasta cuarto, e incluso crearon entre ellos una especie de rivalidad para ver quién obtenía las mejores calificaciones del curso. Daniel fue el vencedor por apenas unas décimas. En cuanto se lanzaron al mundo laboral, consiguieron escalar puestos sin problemas hasta convertirse en los arqueólogos más reconocidos de toda la región, y, aun así, con veinticuatro años de edad y una larga lista de méritos en su espalda, Asier no cambió ni una pizca. Siempre llevaba su cabello pelirrojo enmarañado y suelto, bromeando constantemente con teñírselo de rosa chillón, varios mechones se le enredaban una y otra vez en los pendientes de las orejas, haciéndolo estallar en un llanto exagerado porque era incapaz de quitarlos. Sus ojos color miel parecían una ventana directa a su alma, alegres y grandes, capaces de reflejar la luz del sol. Su sonrisa cálida, acompañada por cientos de pecas, era capaz de alegrar a cualquiera incluso en los momentos más bajos, pero no pudo hacer frente a la atmósfera opresiva de las ruinas. Al cuello portaba la característica gargantilla negra que su hermanastra le regaló de pequeña, además, el uniforme marrón no le pegaba nada, jamás lo había hecho.<br/>
—¡Mira! —Eco y Lira se echaron hacia un lado, permitiendo una mejor vista hacia donde Asier señalaba con el dedo.<br/>
Un agujero pequeño, más o menos como un puño de grande. Una densa oscuridad lo desbordaba, parecía que de un momento a otro tomaría vida propia y saldría a la superficie reptando, al igual que la fantasmagórica corriente de viento helado lo suficiente fuerte para sacudir el cabello de los presentes.<br/>
—¿Cómo lo has…? —Tartamudeó Daniel examinándolo.<br/>
—No lo sé. —Respondió el muchacho enorgullecido. Todos los presentes los miraron incrédulos, sin embargo, los Unown empezaron a empujarlo otra vez—. Al principio no había nada. Me giré a por unas herramientas y de repente, pam, ahí estaba. Ya sé que es enano, ¡pero eso significa que hay otra planta, hemos encontrado algo!<br/>
—Ya, ya lo sé, Asier. —Dijo en apenas un susurro. Algo no iba bien, lo que fuera que se escondía bajo sus pies había formado ese hueco tan solo para atraerlos al piso inferior. Se mordió el labio inferior.<br/>
—¿Va-Vamos a bajar? —Eco tembló tras hablar, abrazando con fuerza a su Marill. Los presentes se mantuvieron en silencio, expectantes a la respuesta de Daniel.<br/>
El hombre rubio se tensó, sintiendo una pesada carga sobre sus hombros de repente, tenía un mal presentimiento, un movimiento en falso y un suceso terrible ocurriría. No sabía qué debía hacer ni qué peligros aguardaban debajo del suelo de piedra, aunque si era capaz de atemorizar a los Unown, a los pokémon habitantes de las ruinas, seguramente sería horrible.<br/>
Analizó las expresiones con detenimiento de cada uno de los humanos y sus criaturas, todos, salvo a excepción de Asier, parecían preocupados y temerosos a la vez que esperaban atentos a la decisión de Daniel, incluso Golett había insistido en permanecer cerca del entrenador durante los largos segundos examinando cuidadosamente el boquete.<br/>
—No.<br/>
—Sí.<br/>
La sangre se le heló al momento en el que la voz cargada de rabia resonó en el interior de su cabeza, prácticamente taladrándole el cerebro. Durante unos momentos temió que le comenzaran a sangrar los oídos a causa de un sonido tan atronador. No se molestó en buscar a nadie en la habitación, pues sabía que no encontraría a nadie más allá de sus camaradas. Un nudo se le formó en la garganta cuando vio los rostros de los demás, impidiéndole respirar. El miedo lo tenía paralizado.<br/>
Todos, menos Asier, palidecieron y se quedaron tensos, incapaces de moverse. El Marill permanecía abrazado a Eco, Golett se movía de un lado a otro en busca del origen del sonido, Luxio gruñía, dejando escapar docenas de chispas de su boca, mientras que Furret contemplaba a los agitados Unown.<br/>
No fue su imaginación.<br/>
El suelo se desplomó bajo sus pies sin que nadie pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo. El fuerte olor a humedad los golpeó de lleno y quedó adherido a sus fosas nasales. La oscuridad demasiado densa lo envolvió, le fue imposible localizar a los demás, tan solo era capaz de escuchar sus gritos aterrorizados y los llantos desesperados acompañados de rezos a Arceus. El viento resultó mucho más fuerte de lo que había creído al principio, mucho más frío y ensordecedor. Cerró los ojos lentamente, no había salvación, la caída sería demasiado grande como para sobrevivir y por mucho que lo pidieran, ningún legendario les concedería una segunda oportunidad. Su única opción era esperar una muerte rápida e indolora.<br/>
Pero de repente, todo se detuvo. Su cuerpo magullado fue envuelto en una luz rosada gracias a la que logró encontrar a sus compañeros no muy lejos de donde él se encontraba, rodeados por el mismo brillo. Varios Unown giraron a su alrededor, utilizando sus fuertes poderes psíquicos para depositarlo cuidadosamente en el suelo.<br/>
El roce con la piedra pulida bajo sus manos le hizo estremecerse. Estaba fría, demasiado fría, parecía haber aterrizado en un bloque de hielo suave, libre de suciedad o malas hierbas. El silbido del viento era algo más débil a ras de suelo, en cambio, adoptó un matiz nuevo, ya no parecía un simple silbido únicamente audible en las alturas, sino voces. Cientos de voces de niños, hombres, mujeres, ancianos e incluso gritos de pokémon, desesperadas por hacerse escuchar después de años sepultadas. No los entendía, hablaban en un idioma antiguo, si es que realmente estaban hablando y no formaba parte de otra alucinación.<br/>
Por el contrario, alcanzaba a oír los constantes agradecimientos de Asier hacia los Unown, quienes seguían bastante alterados a juzgar por sus constantes vaivenes. Lira tosía agónicamente no muy lejos de donde Daniel aterrizó.<br/>
—¿¡Qué ha pasado!? —Exclamó Eco. Su voz rebotó en las paredes de la nueva habitación en la que se encontraban, una enorme y plagada de oscuridad.<br/>
Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. No logró responder, tenía la boca pastosa, la asquerosa mezcla del sabor de la bilis y la tierra mezclados le provocaba arcadas. Consciente de que si decidía hablar acabaría expulsando el contenido de su estómago, decidió recostarse y cerrar los ojos. Tal vez si lograba dejar de jadear podría recuperarse.<br/>
—¿Algún herido? —Preguntó Asier paseando a lo largo de la sala.<br/>
—¡No te separes, Asier, no sabemos dónde estamos! —Gritó Lira en un tono quebradizo.<br/>
—Tranquila, Lira, lo tengo todo controlado. —Replicó demasiado calmado a pesar de la situación, incluso algo vacilón—. Luxio —el leve quejido de confusión del pokémon se perdió en el viento—, usa destello, ilumina un poco éste agujero, anda. ¿Golett? —Llamó al pequeño golem azul— ¿Puedes ayudarnos tú también, por favor?<br/>
Daniel no alcanzó a escuchar la respuesta de su compañero, cerró los ojos rápidamente, lo último que quería era, además, quedarse ciego durante unos minutos a causa del movimiento. Dos luces blancas bañaron la estancia al instante, lo suficientemente fuertes como para hacer retroceder a las sombras lejos del grupo de arqueólogos.<br/>
Cuando Daniel decidió volver a mirar, se encontró de frente a un panorama desolador; sus camaradas estaban cubiertos de polvo, sus ropas desgarradas y algunos de ellos cubiertos de moratones a causa de la caída, pues probablemente habrían chocado contra los escombros; Eco permanecía sentado de piernas cruzadas, manteniendo a Marill entre sus brazos de manera protectora. No dejaba de intentar contactar con el exterior mediante su walkie talkie, a pesar de solo recibir estática desde el otro lado de la línea; Lira tenía la cabeza alzada, buscando el agujero del que cayeron, pero el destello de Golett y Luxio apenas alcanzaba a iluminar unos cinco metros en todas direcciones. Su Furret permanecía cerca de ella; Asier, al contrario, paseaba boquiabierto, contemplando maravillado el muro a la espalda de Daniel; Luxio permanecía cerca, su cuerpo brillando a causa del movimiento; los Unown revoloteaban de un lado a otro, aún más nerviosos que antes.<br/>
Daniel se apoyó sobre las manos una vez creyó encontrarse en buen estado, lo suficientemente bien, al menos, para no vomitar. El aire frío lo ayudó de cierto modo a tranquilizarse, aun así, Golett, cuyas marcas amarillas brillaban intensamente, ayudó a mantenerlo en pie sujetándolo del brazo.<br/>
—¿¡Cómo vamos a salir de aquí!? —Exclamó Lira al borde del pánico. Furret la sujetaba de las manos y hacía tenues sonidos en un intento de calmarla— ¡Estamos atrapados, la radio no funciona! ¿¡Qué hacemos, Daniel!?<br/>
Pero el arqueólogo no respondió. A su alrededor el silencio volvió a proclamarse gobernante, en su mente, al contrario, el sonido de los constantes rugidos acompañados de estallidos lo bombardeaban sin piedad. Buscó la ayuda de Golett para sostenerse, las piernas le temblaban como gelatina mientras se le formaba un nudo en el estómago. Las ganas de vomitar regresaron junto a los heladores chillidos de terror de humanos y pokémon. No podía entenderlos, las escasas palabras que decían pertenecían a un lenguaje demasiado arcano, tal vez él lo conociera, aunque no conseguía recordarlo. Aun así, fue capaz de diferenciar el sonido agónico de la guerra, daba igual cómo de antigua fuera, el dolor y sentimiento de pánico siempre eran los mismos.<br/>
—¿Qué quieres de nosotros? —La voz de Daniel no fue más que un simple susurro que el viento se llevó sin esfuerzo alguno.<br/>
El resto del grupo se centró en él, sus rostros cargados de una mezcla de estupefacción y confusión. Asier, al contrario, se sintió impotente, la ansiedad de no saber qué debía hacer para ayudar a su amigo comenzaba a carcomerlo.<br/>
—No temas, Daniel, no voy a haceros daño. Solo necesito vuestra ayuda. Tu ayuda.<br/>
El arqueólogo abrió los ojos de par en par. Un escalofrío le trepó sobre la espalda<br/>
después de, finalmente, haber escuchado la voz de una forma tan nítida en el interior de su mente. Nadie más lograba escucharla. No parecía masculina, tampoco femenina, pero estaba cargada de rencor y furia. Intentaba aparentar serenidad a pesar de la intensidad de esos sentimientos negativos, y, aun así, algo en su tono resultaba atrayente e incluso hipnótico.<br/>
—¿Có-Cómo sabes mi nombre? —Tartamudeó, el corazón le latía a mil y con semejante fuerza que parecía ser capaz de partirle las costillas.<br/>
—Yo lo sé todo, joven humano. Todo. Nada se esconde de mí por demasiado tiempo. He visto el nacimiento del mundo, igual que contemplaré su final.<br/>
Daniel tragó costosamente. Esa voz no pertenecía a un humano, tampoco a un pokémon corriente de tipo fantasma o psíquico haciendo una jugarreta de muy mal gusto, sino a un legendario demasiado antiguo y omnipotente, ¿de cuál se trataba? No lo sabía, las palabras se le atragantaban junto al valor de preguntar. Quedó rígido, contemplando a los Unown moviéndose desesperados en un mundo enmudecido en el que únicamente alcanzaba a escucharse a sí mismo y a la tétrica voz. Los sonidos de la batalla también quedaron ahogados.<br/>
—Entonces qué qui-quieres de nosotros.<br/>
—Ya te lo he dicho antes, ayuda. Pero no todos pueden brindármela.<br/>
El muchacho se giró rápidamente hacia Asier.<br/>
—¡No! —Gritó aterrorizado —¡No le hagas daño, te lo suplico!<br/>
—Calma, no provocaré mal alguno a un inocente. —Esa respuesta no consiguió aliviarlo al completo—. Daniel, querido mortal, te ruego que escuches mis palabras y me ofrezcas tu poder para poder recuperar el mío—. El arqueólogo se mordió la lengua—. Mi cometido en este mundo no fue otro más que mantener la paz a lo largo de las regiones. Nada de hambre, guerras o asesinatos, tan solo unas tierras creadas para que los puros y devotos pudieran cultivarlas y hacerlas prosperar. Pero algo se escapó de mi control. La naturaleza humana os obliga a aniquilaros entre vosotros, masacrar, asesinar y conquistar. Os divertís contemplando viscerales batallas entre las bestias a las que se suponía que debíais tratar como iguales, obteníais ganancias de ellas. Los pokémon terminaron infectándose de la maldad latente en vuestras almas. —Daniel cerró la mano en un puño tan fuerte que comenzó a temblar. La voz bufó de manera ensordecedora—. Pero cuando partí para enmendar mi error, mis propias creaciones se alzaron en mi contra.<br/>
El chico alzó la cabeza, observando cautelosamente el muro a escasos metros frente a él. Sintió la sangre helándose debajo de su piel. Gran parte de la escena tallada en la piedra se encontraba consumida por las sombras, aunque el destello de Luxio y Golett fue más que suficiente como para iluminar muchas de las figuras deformadas por la erosión del viento y la humedad. Diferenció a un enorme grupo de humanos vistiendo togas huyendo de una ciudad remota incendiada, todos malheridos y con expresiones de horror plasmadas eternamente en la roca. Algunos pokémon ayudaban a transportar a los heridos mientras que otros se unían a una encarnizada batalla rodeada de cadáveres. Reconoció las formas de un pájaro de gran tamaño lanzando bocanadas de fuego, Ho-oh, un tigre capaz de expulsar rayos de su cuerpo rayado, Raikou, un hermoso ciervo haciendo brotar gruesas raíces del suelo en ruinas, Xerneas, entre muchos otros ya irreconocibles, pero todos y cada uno de ellos enfrentándose cara a cara contra una figura cuadrúpeda alzada en el cielo, y rodeada de diecisiete tablillas, el dios de los pokémon, creador del mundo conocido, Arceus.<br/>
—Me derrotaron para luego encarcelarme en una dimensión alejada de la vuestra para evitar que pudiera llevar a cabo mi cometido de devolver al mundo a su esplendor original. Ellos también acabaron infectados por la maldad humana, Daniel, no puedo culparlos de ello, pero han permitido que el mal se extienda a lo largo de los continentes sin castigo alguno. Las guerras se hicieron más comunes, al igual que el hambre y las batallas pokémon. Los pecadores han aumentado en número, he sido testigo de diversos grupos tratando de reconstruir el planeta controlando a mis propias creaciones.<br/>
El calor de la ira subió a las mejillas mientras recordaba a la perfección la guerra de Kanto contra Johto, los cientos de niños flacos llorando por la pérdida de sus familiares alistados en los cuerpos militares, el olor a sangre, cenizas y muerte pobló la región durante años, ese hedor permaneció adherido a sus fosas nasales demasiado tiempo, al igual que las vívidas memorias de los chillidos de los pokémon del ejército recuperándose en los Centros Pokémon.<br/>
Todas esas desgracias influenciadas por el primitivo deseo de poder, uno que Arceus trató de eliminar tiempo atrás y fue privado de ello.<br/>
—¿Por qué nadie sabe de ésta guerra? Todos piensan que habitas en un plano superior, vigilándonos y protegiéndonos.<br/>
—Los supervivientes de la batalla se encargaron de ocultarla, mis creaciones así lo decidieron para ocultar su atroz crimen.<br/>
Los labios de Daniel se sellaron firmemente durante unos segundos. Alguien debía hacer justicia de una vez y permitir que el mundo dejara de estar poblado por personas tales como los líderes del Equipo Aqua y Magma en Hoenn o los científicos locos de Kalos. Respiró profundamente.<br/>
—¿Cómo puedo serviros entonces, mi señor?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Ciudad Cerezo.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Las hojas de los árboles se balanceaban de un lado a otro gracias a la suave corriente de viento veraniego, sin temor alguno de ser arrancadas de las ramas, los rayos del sol matutino se colaban entre ellas, formando en los suelos un hermoso patrón de sombras cambiantes. Los Pidgey llevaban horas despiertos, las bandadas ya se encontraban revoloteando sobre el cielo azul, limpio de cualquier rastro de nubes, o reposando en los gruesos cables telefónicos. Ciudad Cerezo comenzaba a recuperar su característica atmósfera tranquila, los niños más pequeños correteaban a través de las calles junto a sus pokémon, preparándose para una inminente batalla entre amigos. Los adultos los observaban alegremente, rememorando con añoranza el ayer. <br/>La paz se respiraba en todos los rincones del lugar, menos en los edificios donde los estudiantes residían. El fin del periodo lectivo de las universidades iba de la mano con el caos y estrés de regresar a casa, a pesar de que la Universidad de Ciudad Cerezo no acogía a tantas personas como la de Ciudad Trigal, la capital, la tensión era igual de palpable en los pasillos de las viviendas. <br/>El sonido de cajas pesadas y muebles siendo arrastrados retumbaba en el interior del hogar, pero las chicas no podían parar, debían tenerlo todo limpio y empaquetado para antes de mediodía, cuando finalmente serían libres de los estudios hasta el curso siguiente. El casero, un hombre cuarentón demasiado amargado como para preocuparse de los problemas del piso, fue bien claro con su advertencia: &lt;&gt;, esa amenaza quedó grabada a fuego en la mente de Hona, pues era consciente de que sería capaz de hacerlo. <br/>La muchacha se encontraba en su habitación, su cabello castaño y rizado recogido en una coleta alta de la que muchos mechones se escapaban rápidamente. Odiaba sujetarse el pelo, aunque mejor limpiar cómodamente a tener que retirarse tirabuzones de delante de sus ojos marrones oscuros constantemente. Los pantalones bombachos de líneas verdes oscuros, amarillos y grises se movían de un lado a otro en cada paso, mientras las chanclas blancas de casa rechinaban contra el suelo de mármol agrietado. Gotas de sudor le recorrían el rostro pálido y pecoso, incluso vistiendo un top negro de alienígenas verdes cabezones, su favorito, pasaba demasiado calor por culpa de la “limpieza extrema” como le gustaba decir a Ángela, una de sus compañeras. <br/>La sala era un desastre, dos maletas cubiertas de pegatinas estaban encima de la cama, que, junto al armario, ocupaban gran parte del espacio reducido, abiertas de par en par y llenas de montones de ropa de todo tipo, una de ellas contenía una bandera delicadamente doblada en comparación con los manojos de tela, una de franjas azules, rosas y blancas. Bolsas oscuras se amontonaban en el pasillo, a punto de romperse por culpa del material de la universidad, desde libros o libretas, hasta un cúter. Las cajas de cartón, contenedoras de diversas figuras de series de animación, discos de música, pósteres y libros, además de los suvenires de los viajes de su hermano, esperaban a ser recogidas al lado del escritorio de madera estropeado. Un zorrito color café disfrutaba de los rayos del sol desde la ventana, contemplando, divertido, el calvario por el que pasaba su entrenadora. <br/>Hona frunció el ceño, todavía barriendo las esquinas del cuarto para sacar la mayor <br/>cantidad de polvo. <br/>—Podrías ayudar, ¿sabes? Furfrou y Skitty lo están haciendo. —Pero el Eevee negó con la cabeza, dibujando una placentera sonrisa en el rostro antes de cerrar los ojos y aparentar dormirse. <br/>Suspiró derrotada antes centrarse en las amplias grietas del suelo, lo que habría dado por tener una aspiradora a mano. El piso se caía a cachos, de eso no había duda alguna, baldosas a lo largo de la casa partidas, tuberías arregladas con cinta, pomos de puerta partidos en dos, paredes desconchadas, humedades, una lavadora que cada vez que debía usarse tenían que abrir… Sin embargo, fue lo único que ella y su amiga Alissa encontraron, además, el anuncio y la primera visita fueron increíbles, sin ningún desperfecto en la estructura. Aun así, no podía dejar de pensar en la suerte que tuvieron, muchos de los compañeros de carrera le comentaron lo mal que lo pasaban a causa de las constantes plagas de Paras, ellas, milagrosamente, se libraron de ese mal trago. <br/>Apoyó el palo de la escoba en una de las esquinas más cercanas para poder estirarse y bostezar ampliamente. La espalda crujió con sonoridad, Eevee puso una mueca de disgusto y aulló. Hona se echó a reír.<br/>—Eso te pasa por no ayudar, Eevee —comentó entre carcajadas— ¡Alissa! —Llamó a su amiga asomándose al pasillo— ¡Alissa! ¿¡Dónde has dejado la fregona!? —Exclamó.  <br/>Esa zona no era demasiado espaciosa, prácticamente debían ir en fila de uno si no querían quedar atascadas. Los cuadros de ancianas de rostros arrugados y niños de ojos llorosos volvían a estar colgados en sus lugares originales, las chicas decidieron esconderlos en cuanto tuvieron vía libre, demasiado inquietantes para ellas, sobre todo con la oscuridad que siempre poblaba esa estancia, daba igual si encendían la lámpara del techo, la sensación de ser observados y opresión las acompañaba hasta las habitaciones no terminaba. <br/>Hona miró hacia la habitación del frente, la puerta estaba abierta de par en par, varias maletas se amontonaban debajo de la ventana al lado de cajas y bolsas de plástico. Buscó a Alissa con la mirada, aunque no vio a nadie. <br/>—¡Alissaaa! —Volvió a gritar desganada. De nuevo, no recibió respuesta.<br/>Masculló entre dientes, escuchaba el sonido de la música del teléfono de Alissa en la cocina, así que resultaba imposible que se hubiera marchado sin ella darse cuenta. La única sala cerrada era el baño, lo primero que Ángela se encargó de limpiar, la muchacha bajó a tirar la basura con su pokémon, teóricamente solo quedaban Alissa y ella misma en casa. <br/>Las patitas de Eevee repicaban contra el suelo, formando un ruido adorable rápidamente opacado por la música a pleno volumen inundando el salón. No vio ni una mota de polvo, mesa impecable, la tela de flecos de los sillones sin arrugas, televisión apagada, ventana reluciente, pero ni rastro de la joven. Hona giró hacia la derecha, solo quedaba una estancia más por asegurar. <br/>La cocina no era más que un pasillo estrecho, los electrodomésticos, cubiertos de aceite reseco e imposible de quitar por culpa de los antiguos inquilinos, se encontraban adheridos a una pared de baldosas muy horteras, en el muro contrario solo había una mesa cuadrada y enana, acompañada de dos sillas de patas astilladas. Al fondo se alzaba una puerta blanca con cristales alargados donde ya no quedaba ni una bolsa de basura. <br/>—Alissa, te he estado llamando, ¿es que estás sorda? —Dijo la joven apoyándose en el marco, Eevee subido a su hombro. <br/>Alissa se encontraba a un par de metros de ella, de espaldas y sosteniendo entre sus manos temblorosas una pila de platos mojados. Su cabello rosa era largo y liso, las raíces rubias comenzaban a dejarse ver. Vestía una chaqueta de la universidad de mangas grises y cuerpo rosa, decorado mediante unas ramas de cerezo en flor, remangada, y unos pantalones cortos vaqueros de los que caía una cadena plateada. Llevaba los calcetines por encima de los tobillos, estirados y mostrando el dibujo de un melocotón rosado. Sus zapatillas de deporte blancas siempre estaban impecables, daba igual en qué superficie corriera. Un perrito de pelo ondulado y negro permanecía sentado detrás de ella, Furfrou no paraba de gimotear y golpear a su entrenadora con una pata. <br/>Hona miró a Eevee, preocupada, y éste le devolvió un gruñido alterado. <br/>—Alissa, oye, ¿estás bien? ¿Necesitas un médico? —Susurró acercándose con pies de plomo. <br/>Algo no iba bien, aparte de Alissa y su extraño comportamiento, claro, Hona sentía el aire pesado, incluso frío, parecía que alguien los observara en silencio desde algún punto recóndito de la cocina. Tragó, sus manos temblaron al mismo tiempo en el que se acercaban a la espalda tensa de la chica de Kalos. <br/>Alissa tenía la piel helada, empapada en sudor a causa de la limpieza, se fijó en el vello de la nuca, a duras penas visible, pero erizado. Hona juró que, si escuchaba con la suficiente atención, alcanzaría a escuchar los rápidos latidos de su corazón acompasados por la respiración agitada. <br/>Hona se aclaró la garganta, estaba seca, ¿y si algo malo le estaba ocurriendo y ella no podía hacer nada aparte de mirar? Las palabras salieron torpemente de sus labios temblorosos. <br/>—Alissa, eh, ¿todo bien por ahí? <br/>El chillido aterrado de la muchacha pilló desprevenida a Hona. Ella también gritó después de que los platos cayeran al suelo en un sonido estremecedor. Eevee y Furfrou se escondieron detrás de Hona justo a tiempo, pero ella quedó paralizada, contemplando la expresión de pánico grabada en el rostro de Alissa. <br/>Había palidecido exageradamente a pesar de ser tan morena. Sus ojos oliváceos se movían de un lado a otro, buscando una fuerza invisible, durante unos segundos pareció ser inconsciente de la presencia de sus amigos. Le castañeaban los dientes y varios regueros de sangre se le deslizaban por las palmas de las manos. <br/>—¿Ho-Hona? —Tartamudeó. Hona suspiró aliviada, percatándose de que mantuvo la respiración durante casi todo el proceso.   <br/>—Qué coño pasa contigo, Alissa —preguntó alterada humedeciendo un paño de cocina sin vacilar. Su amiga se mordió la lengua cuando Hona apretó la tela sobre los cortes abiertos—, casi escupo un pulmón. —Alissa se quejó de dolor—. Anda ya, eres una quejica, esto no es nada, ¿ves? Fuera bromas, ¿qué te ha pasado? <br/>—¿A qué te refieres?<br/>—¿Al chillido que has dado? Me cuesta creer que los vecinos no hayan llamado a la policía. —La chica teñida rio nerviosa— ¿Y bien?<br/>—No sé qué ha pasado, Hona. —Bajó el tono de voz, avergonzada, pero Hona se cruzó de brazos, no sabía si creerla—. En serio. Lo juro. Estaba colocando los platos y… creo que entré en una especie de trance. Quizá el Gastly del vecino de arriba haciendo de las suyas.<br/>—Puede ser, aun así… —Murmuró ladeando la cabeza. <br/>Furfrou se alzó en las patas traseras, apoyándose sobre las caderas de Alissa. Comenzó a lamerle los brazos, tratando de asegurarse de que su entrenadora estaba bien. Eevee trepó una vez más a los hombros de Hona, él, similar a la estudiante, no se tragaba la excusa de su amiga.<br/>—Bueno, supongo que toca limpiar éste desastre. —Alissa se puso en jarras, contemplando el desastre de trozos de cerámica afilados, algunos manchados en sangre—. El casero nos va a matar.<br/>—¿Tú crees? —Lanzó el trapo cubierto de sangre al fregadero libre de cacharros. Eevee arqueó una ceja, sumiendo la sala en un silencio tenso—. Si no se entera… no tiene por qué pasar nada.<br/>—Me gusta el plan, sí, ¿dónde está la escoba? ¿Y las bolsas de basura?<br/>—Espera, espera, no te vayas a poner a barrer como una loca. —La sostuvo por las muñecas—. Vamos a desinfectar antes las heridas. Luego las cubrimos. —Llevó sus manos a los hombros de la muchacha, empujándola para sentarla en la silla de madera más cercana. <br/>Hona esquivó el montón de pedazos de un salto y se puso de puntillas, a duras penas alcanzaba los armarios más altos donde guardaban las medicinas o especias. Rebuscó entre las cajetillas y botellines a medio gastar, mascullando en voz baja cada vez que creía haber encontrado lo que quería. Tras unos agotadores instantes, dio con un rollo de vendas blancas y un bote rugoso cuya etiqueta se cayó meses atrás. Eevee trepó a la cabeza de Hona, liberando numerosos mechones en el proceso, curioso por los objetos que recogió de las alacenas. <br/>—Vaya, menos mal que tenemos a una estudiante de medicina.<br/>—Ja-ja, muy graciosa. —Alissa dio un respingo al notar el chorro de alcohol fluyendo encima de las palmas de las manos. Apretó los dientes intentando no quejarse de dolor—. Quejica.<br/> —Te lo digo en serio —la chica continuó con la conversación mientras Hona aseguraba los vendajes—, Ángela se habría desmayado al ver la sangre, y luego yo por la pérdida. —Hona arqueó una ceja, incrédula. <br/>—Claro, se te van a salir las tripas por esos cortes. <br/>—¡Pero es una desgracia, Hona! ¡Se me quedarán las manos blancas! —Alissa forzó su tono de voz hasta formar uno muy agudo e incómodo de escuchar, haciendo gala de sus estudios en periodismo.  <br/>—Vale, escucha —la ignoró—, yo me encargo de recoger el estropicio, tú no vas a poder agarrar nada en un tiempo. De todos modos, ya solo queda fregar mi cuarto y bajar las cosas. <br/>—¿Cuánto tiempo queda? —Hona levantó la cabeza hacia el reloj de la pared, de plástico blanco y manillas negras, marcaba las doce en punto—. Hona, ese reloj lleva parado desde que llegamos al piso. <br/>—Hini, isi rilij llivi piridi disdi qui lliguimis il pisi. —Sacó el teléfono del único bolsillo del pantalón, todavía murmurando entre dientes—. Las once, mis padres dijeron que estarían aquí para las once y media. ¿Qué haremos con el casero?<br/>—Dijo que dejáramos las llaves en el buzón, ¿no?<br/>—Así mejor, no quería verle la cara. Sospecho que el sentimiento es mutuo entre todos nosotros. Bien, siéntate en el sofá —Hona movió la mano de un lado a otro, formando pequeños círculos— voy a recoger éste desastre, ¿lo tienes todo listo?<br/>—Sí, no te preocupes. —Alissa se puso en pie de un salto, evitando rozar las manos con la mesa—. Vamos, Furfrou, nos hemos ganado un descanso. <br/>El pequeño perrito ladró mientras acompañaba a la joven sonriendo ampliamente, sus patitas haciendo un sonido adorable cada vez que daba un paso. <br/>—Tampoco me vas a ayudar con esto, ¿no, Eevee? —El pokémon negó orgullosamente—. Bueno, pues al menos súbete a la silla cuando vayamos a limpiar, ahí arriba me molestas. <br/>Hona esquivó otra vez el montón de platos rotos y salió de la cocina, Alissa ya estaba tirada en el sillón, arrugando la tela de flecos, Furfrou cabeceaba echo una bola en el hueco de sus piernas, haciendo caso omiso a la televisión puesta en el canal de noticias. Un Charizard enfurecido arrasó un pueblo en las islas de Alola, varios expertos fueron entrevistados, pero ninguno lograba explicar claramente qué ocurrió con el pokémon para que actuara así. Desgraciadamente, cuatro familias fallecieron en el ataque. <br/>Desastres de ese estilo no resultaban extraños a lo largo de las regiones, bestias enloquecidas luchando por territorios, batallas pokémon que acaban fatal. Lo más preocupante, cada vez se volvían más y más comunes, nadie comprendía el por qué. Nadie se atrevía a decirlo, pero ese mundo era demasiado peligroso para todos, el constante temor, a pesar de permanecer oculto, latía en los rincones recónditos de las mentes de las personas, ¿y si algún día su casa ardía por culpa de un tipo fuego? ¿Y si sus hijos eran secuestrados por un psíquico? ¿O arrastrados al mundo de las almas por un fantasma? ¿Y si dos legendarios peleaban en una ciudad como ocurrió en Sinnoh o Teselia? Un simple movimiento y adiós a tu vida, a tu casa, a tu familia. <br/>Los gobiernos de las regiones decidieron establecer unos estudios específicos para los aspirantes a entrenadores, los únicos capaces de enfrentarse a los líderes de gimnasio, al Alto Mando, y si tenían la suficiente habilidad, al mismísimo campeón de la región, el resto de humanos sin ese título carecerían de ese privilegio, aun así, nadie podía evitar los combates, era algo demasiado arraigado a la cultura humana. <br/>La vibración del bolsillo la sacó abruptamente de sus pensamientos. El nombre de su hermano, acompañado de la foto de una Luxray sonriente, apareció en la pantalla. Todas las miradas se clavaron en ella. <br/>—¿Quién es? —Preguntó Alissa apoyando la cabeza en el brazo. <br/>—Mi hermano.<br/>—Dile que le mando saludos. <br/>—Ya sabes que él tiene ojos para otro, Alissa. —Respondió burlona. Alissa le lanzó un cojín del sofá entre carcajadas. Hona retomó el camino hacia la habitación mientras descolgaba. <br/>—¡Hona! —Gritó Asier al otro lado de la línea. La muchacha puso una mueca exagerada de dolor. <br/>—Auch, casi me dejas sorda, imbécil. <br/>—¡Necesito que me hagas un favor, es muy importante!<br/>—¿Qué quieres? —Hona rodó los ojos, desganada. <br/>—Ay, no seas así, esto es muy importante, lo prometo. <br/>Cogió la escoba y el recogedor con una mano y regresó a la cocina, esquivando los trozos de cerámica que fueron esparcidos a lo largo del suelo. Eevee, como su entrenadora le ordenó, se sentó en una de las sillas, buscando los pedazos que se colaron debajo de los muebles. <br/>—Pues dime qué quieres ya. <br/>—Necesito que vengas a Ciudad Trigal.<br/>—¿¡Qué!? Por supuesto que no, mis vacaciones empiezan hoy, llevo toda la mañana limpiando y empaquetando. <br/>—¡Pero, Hona, Luxray te necesita! <br/>—¿Le ha pasado algo? —Se mordió el labio inferior, ese pokémon estuvo con ella desde que era una niña pequeña, imaginar que algo malo le ocurrió le revolvía el estómago. <br/>—¡No, claro que no, pero tienes que venir!<br/>—…Vale, de acuerdo, y para que quede claro, no lo hago por ti, ¿me escuchas? —Asier chilló de alegría. <br/>—¿Lo has escuchado, Luxray? ¡Va a venir, estamos salvados! —Luxray rugió felizmente— Te espero en tres días. <br/>—¿¡Tres días!? —Asier colgó al momento, sin darle una oportunidad de contestar— ¡No puede ser! ¿¡Cómo es que siempre me lía así!?<br/>—Hey, Hona —dijo Alissa apoyada en el marco de la puerta—, ¿es que nos vamos de viaje? —Hona gruñó, comenzando a barrer furiosa. <br/>—Sí, parece que sí. Llamaré a mis padres para que lleven las cosas a mi casa, nos tocará ir andando. En pleno verano. A la capital. <br/>—Nos va a dar una insolación como no tengamos cuidado. —Hona se detuvo, esperando a la característica frase de Alissa—. Menos mal que voy con una médica.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hola, sí, me encanta escribir sobre personajes de mi edad actuando como payasos</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Ruta 30</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Lo siento mucho, no sé escribir capítulos cortos.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El ascensor anunció su llegada al recibidor del edificio mediante un sonoro pitido cuyo eco se elevó hasta la primera planta. Los pokémon caninos escaparon del reducido espacio en cuanto las puertas plateadas se abrieron lo suficiente como para dejarlos pasar sin demasiados problemas, inundando el ambiente con la felicidad de las criaturas gracias a sus constantes aullidos y juegos.<br/>
Hona salió poco después, arrastrando tras de sí dos gruesas maletas de plástico, ambas a rebosar de ropa y utensilios de menor tamaño, sus zapatillas de tela oscura rechinando contra el suelo de mármol moteado. Alissa la siguió de cerca, sus brazos temblando como gelatina por culpa del peso de las cajas de cartón que cargaba encima de ellos, aunque eso no le impidió mantener una conversación desenfadada con su amiga.<br/>
Al menos hasta que Eevee se cruzó por delante de Alissa y estuvo a punto de mandarla de bruces al pavimento junto a sus pertenencias.<br/>
—¡Hey, hey! —Exclamó Hona preocupada, su voz retumbando a lo largo del edificio. Eevee se detuvo ante sus pies, dibujando una sonrisa inocente en su rostro—. Ese truco ya no tiene efecto, Eevee. —Se puso en jarras antes de inclinarse hacia delante, con una mueca de desaprobación—. Busca otro mientras te estas quietecito en una esquina, anda.<br/>
Eevee sacó la lengua y le dio la espalda a su entrenadora, quien no le quitó la mirada<br/>
de encima hasta que el pokémon, tal y como ella ordenó, se sentó debajo de los buzones plateados junto a Furfrou, moviendo la cola de un lado a otro al mismo tiempo que mascullaba cosas incomprensibles que únicamente la perra de pelaje oscuro entendía.<br/>
—¿¡Qué tal si abres la puerta ya?! —Gritó Alissa a su espalda, a punto de desfallecer a causa del peso de las cajas.<br/>
—¡Voy! —Replicó bajando de un salto los tres escalones que conducían hacia la puerta de salida acristalada.<br/>
Escudriñó la calle, la acera estaba cubierta por la sombra de los árboles, limpia pero despojada de cualquier criatura que no fueran los Pidgey o Spearow, su barrio no solía estar muy concurrido durante las mañanas, de todos modos. Una larga fila de coches estacionados se extendía a ambos lados de la calle hasta girar la esquina, sin embargo, Hona buscaba uno específico, plateado, y a pesar de ser muy antiguo, en perfecto estado.<br/>
—¡Hona!<br/>
La repentina voz femenina llamándola la hizo girarse hacia la izquierda a tal velocidad que sus manos por poco se soltaban del cristal y la mandaban de boca al suelo. Una mujer pelirroja corría hacia ella, de vez en cuando trastabillando debido a las plataformas de sus tacones marrones o a la falda blanca de estampados florales, incluso sus gafas de sol se tambaleaban sobre la camisa de tirantes negra.<br/>
—¡Mamá! —Replicó la muchacha con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro, eufórica de ver a su madre de nuevo después de largos meses de exámenes finales— ¡Corre, necesitamos ayuda!<br/>
—¡Voy lo más rápido que puedo!<br/>
La mujer entró al edificio poco después, sudorosa y jadeando, dos pulseras de bolas azules cubrían el tatuaje con los nombres de sus dos hijos, Asier y Hona, además de hacer un característico sonido al más mínimo movimiento. Sus ojos verdosos se llenaron de tranquilidad en cuanto cruzó el umbral de la puerta al haberse alejado finalmente del calor.<br/>
—¡Por Arceus, Ali, dame eso!<br/>
—Gra-Gracias, Abril.<br/>
Alissa sacudió los brazos repletos de marcas rojas ahí donde cayó el mayor peso, aliviada de haberse liberado de semejante carga, su suspiro quedó opacado por los ladridos de alegría de Eevee saltando de un lado a otro frente a Abril.<br/>
—Hola, Eevee, hola cariño— dijo en un tono empalagoso. Hona puso los ojos en blanco—. Ay mi niña, tú también, hola, hola. No sabes cuánto te he echado de menos. —Abril le lanzó varios besos, incapaz de abrazarla—. Quiero que me cuentes que tal te ha ido todo.<br/>
—Claro, mamá —sonrió, adulada por las palabras de la mujer—, pero vamos a dejar las cosas en el coche, supongo que papá estará ahí, ¿no?<br/>
—Sí, se quedó con Feraligatr y Roselia para vigilar el coche. Están un poco más abajo.<br/>
—Vale, pues… ¿vamos? —No quería admitirlo, pero ansiaba salir de ese agujero de una vez, aunque eso supusiera salir a un viaje a pie.<br/>
Alissa asintió con la cabeza antes de volver a tomar una de las cajas y salir por la puerta que Hona se encargó de sujetar. Abril no tardó en liderar la marcha, alegre de ver a los dos pokémon correteando de un lado a otro.<br/>
El coche, tal y como dijo su madre, no estaba muy lejos del edificio, ahí esperaba un hombre de la misma edad de Abril luchando por mover los asientos traseros para crear más espacio en el maletero. Dos pokémon lo observaban fijamente: un gigantesco cocodrilo bípedo de escamas azules apenas lograba contener una sonrisa plagada de colmillos por ver la disputa del adulto con los asientos, varias crestas rojas descansaban sobre su cabeza, al igual que en el lomo y el extremo de la cola. La otra criatura era mucho más pequeña, verde y similar a una rosa. Tres afiladas espinas le coronaban la cabeza, y sus manos fueron sustituidas por la misma flor, rosa y azul. Su cuerpo parecía estar cubierto por un elegante vestido similar a una hoja. Ella no se reía a costa de su entrenador, sino más bien, trataba de ayudarlo como podía.<br/>
—¡Hola, papá! —Gritó Hona a varios metros del reducido grupo.<br/>
Todos ellos se giraron al instante, sin embargo, Feraligatr fue el primero en reaccionar. Lanzó un fuerte rugido al aire y corrió contra la muchacha cual jugador de rugby. Hona no tuvo tiempo a reaccionar hasta que notó la presión de los brazos del pokémon enrollándose a su alrededor en un apretón asfixiante.<br/>
—Sí, sí, yo también te he echado de menos, Feraligatr —se quejó Hona, sus labios se torcieron en una sonrisa temblorosa—, ¿pero me puedes soltar? No puedo respirar.<br/>
El pokémon obedeció sin rechistar, desgraciadamente, su atención y brutal afecto se desviaron hacia Eevee. El zorro comenzó a aullar mientras se retorcía en el firme agarre, pero era imposible de huir de él. Hona respiró profundamente, agradeciendo el aire que le entraba a los pulmones, segundos antes de que su padre actuara de igual forma que Feraligatr.<br/>
—¡Ay, mi niña ya se ha hecho mayor! —Dijo el hombre de forma acelerada, estrujándola con fuerza.<br/>
—Siempre dices lo mismo cada vez que me ves, papá. —Hona pataleó un poco—. Por favor, hay que bajar más cajas, suéltame.<br/>
El hombre, de cabello corto y negro, accedió a dejarla en el suelo, varias lágrimas de felicidad escaparon de sus ojos castaños, deslizándose tranquilamente sobre las mejillas pecosas, sin embargo, las enjuagó con la mano al instante, poco antes de señalar hacia un hogar aleatorio del bloque de pisos.<br/>
—¡Adelante, pues, a la mudanza! —Exclamó demasiado entusiasmado para semejante tarea.<br/>
Hona se cruzó de brazos, contemplando, sin un atisbo de asombro, a Evan, su padre, corriendo al lado del Feraligatr de Abril y abriendo la puerta acristalada con un simple golpe de hombro. La muchacha resopló ante la notable falta de seguridad y mantenimiento del edificio, como decía su madre, lo barato sale caro.<br/>
—Este hombre… —Susurró la mujer girándose hacia el maletero abierto. Roselia negó con la cabeza—. Bueno, no hay nada que hacer. Roselia, querida, ¿me ayudas a colocar? —La pequeña flor asintió y, delicada como una dama, sacó dos pequeños y gruesos látigos de su cuello. Las cajas no fueron rival para su fuerza—. Vosotras dos traed lo que queda en el piso, ¿sí?<br/>
La joven avanzó un par de pasos en silencio, obedeciendo el mandato de su madre, dejándola con las maletas. Cuanto antes se alejaran del edificio, mejor. Sin embargo, giró sobre sus talones, sus manos apoyadas en la nuca mientras se balanceaba de un lado a otro.<br/>
—¡Ah, mamá! —Alissa se dio media vuelta al momento de percatarse de que su mejor amiga se detuvo.<br/>
—¿Sí?<br/>
—¿Has hablado con Asier? —Hona miró a su madre a los ojos, esperanzada porque el olvidadizo de su hermano hubiera contactado con sus padres.<br/>
—¿Con tu hermano? Hmm. —Abril alzó la cabeza, buscando la respuesta en el cielo limpio de nubes—. ¡Ah, sí! Nos llamó hace un par de días —la joven arqueó la ceja, ¿un par de días? ¿Acaso estaban hablando de lo mismo? —. Ya nos avisó de vuestro pequeño viaje, pero, ¿estáis seguros de que no queréis ir en coche?<br/>
—¿¡Qué!? —Hona se inclinó hacia delante, estupefacta. Sus brazos cayeron inertes en un suave vaivén. Ali estalló a carcajadas incontenibles, el ataque de tos era inminente—. ¡A mí me ha llamado hoy, hace un par de horas!<br/>
Abril se frotó las sienes, tratando de armarse con la máxima paciencia posible. Aquella no era la primera vez que Asier avisaba de manera tan abrupta de sus planes, tampoco sería la última. Hona recordaba a la perfección los momentos en los que se vio arrastrada a conferencias en la universidad de Asier, o a cenas de cumpleaños reservadas exclusivamente para los inseparables hermanos. Buenos recuerdos, sin lugar a dudas, aunque agotadores.<br/>
—Es igual que su padre… y lo odio —Abril dio una sonora palmada al aire—. Vale, escuchad. Id a por las cosas, todavía tenemos que comer. ¿Tenéis listo todo lo necesario para vuestro viaje? —Hona asintió al mismo tiempo que Alissa, a diferencia de ella, recuperando la compostura—. Bien, daos prisa.<br/>
Hona sintió el firme agarre de Alissa enrollándose en su brazo derecho. Todo su cuerpo se tensó al instante en que su corazón empezó a latir a gran velocidad y su mente mandaba un claro mensaje; luchar o huir. Sin embargo, logró pausar su respiración agitada y se liberó de un movimiento brusco.<br/>
—Perdóname —Alissa abrió la puerta acristalada de un suave tirón, dejándola abierta para que su amiga pasara sin problema.<br/>
Hona continuó estática unos segundos más, acariciando la zona donde Ali la sujetó sin aviso y siendo incapaz de mantener la vista fija en un punto. Se maldijo a sí misma, maldijo todo aquello a lo que se tuvo que enfrentar en su turbulenta niñez y que la llevó al punto de verse obligada a adoptar semejante instinto de supervivencia. Apretó los dientes. Ese instinto no le serviría de nada en un lugar tan apacible como ese.<br/>
—No te preocupes —sacudió la cabeza, formando una tormenta de incontrolables mechones rizados. Cruzó el umbral sin levantar la vista del suelo, agradeciendo la corriente de aire frío que la golpeó.<br/>
—Pero…<br/>
—¡No! —Se puso un dedo sobre los labios torcidos en una quebradiza sonrisa—. ¡Nada de peros! Estoy bien, de verdad. Ahora venga, hay que bajar las cosas, que estoy deseando salir ya de aquí. Y bueno, tengo hambre. —Alissa asintió, Hona dedujo que no muy segura, aun así, la siguió al ascensor con la cabeza bien alta, donde Eevee y Furfrou esperaban pacientemente, este último, siendo víctima de constantes mordiscos y tirones en las orejas por parte del otro pokémon—. ¡Eevee, deja a Furfrou! ¿¡Es que no puedes estar tranquilo ni cinco minutos!?<br/>
Cuando las chicas llegaron a la planta donde se encontraba su piso, escucharon los pasos pesados de Evan y Feraligatr descendiendo a toda velocidad por las escaleras, notablemente hasta arriba de cosas.<br/>
—Por lo menos no han cerrado la puerta —señaló Ali. Hona asintió, aunque no le prestó demasiada atención, tan solo quería recoger el resto de sus pertenencias y salir cuanto antes del edificio.<br/>
—¿Ali? —llamó la chica adentrándose en el piso, avanzando en dirección a su habitación.<br/>
—Dime.<br/>
—¿Estás segura de que quieres acompañarme? Quiero decir, dentro de unas semanas coges el avión de vuelta a Kalos, y recuerda que el viaje a Trigal es andando.<br/>
—¡Pues claro que sí, Hona! —Chilló Alissa desde su cuarto tan fuerte que Eevee corrió<br/>
a esconderse debajo de la cama. Hona simplemente se encogió de hombros y se cargó una segunda mochila a la espalda, recogió una última caja de cartón y, antes de salir al pasillo, se aseguró de que no se olvidaba de nada—. ¿De verdad piensas que te voy a dejar ir sola?<br/>
—Son solo dos días de viaje —Ali, equipada con una maleta, acudió al encuentro de su amiga, su rostro torcido en una expresión de enfado.<br/>
—¿¡Y qué!? ¿¡Es que no ves las noticias!? ¡El mundo se está volviendo loco!<br/>
Hona era consciente de la situación en la que se encontraban absolutamente todas las regiones, decir que atravesaban una crisis se quedaba corto. Los desastres naturales se volvían cada vez más constantes y peligrosos, además, el auge de mafias, grupos ecoterroristas y paramilitares tan solo empeoraba la situación. Todavía recordaba el incidente sucedido en Hoenn años atrás, en el cual, los líderes del Equipo Magma y Aqua invocaron a Groudon y Kyogre en sus formas primigenias. De no haber sido por la repentina aparición de Rayquaza, Hoenn, probablemente el mundo entero, se habría visto sumido en el caos.<br/>
Hoenn no se recuperaría en años, muchos expertos incluso afirmaban que nunca lo conseguiría, pues el impacto medioambiental fue demasiado grande. Desgraciadamente, ese no se trataba de un caso aislado, todas las regiones sufrieron de algún ataque que por poco las arrastraba a la total destrucción; la mafia Rocket en Kanto y Johto, el equipo Plasma en Teselia, el Galaxia en Sinnoh, ¿qué ocurriría después? ¿El cielo se teñiría de dorado para anunciar el apocalipsis?<br/>
Sacudió la cabeza, el mundo se estaba volviendo loco, eso era cierto, ¿pero el<br/>
apocalipsis? Menuda tontería.<br/>
—¿En serio me has ignorado todo el tiempo? —Dijo Alissa con el ceño fruncido, arrastrando una maleta tras ella. Eevee, que permanecía sentado al lado de su entrenadora, asintió efusivamente.<br/>
—No, por supuesto que no —respondió de forma acelerada.<br/>
—Ya, claro, y los tepig vuelan. No soy imbécil, Hona —ambas avanzaron a través del estrecho corredor en dirección a la salida.<br/>
—Perdón, perdón —gimoteó, pero su voz se vio superada por el fuerte portazo que Alissa tuvo que dar para cerrar la puerta del piso, acompañado del crujir de la cerradura oxidada. Hona sonrió aliviada, consciente de que esa sería la última vez que escucharía ese horrible sonido—. ¿Qué me estabas diciendo?<br/>
—Que me voy contigo y no se hable más. Vamos a darnos prisa, no quiero estar en este agujero ni un segundo más.<br/>
Una vez llegaron a la planta baja, Hona sintió que, al fin, se sintió liberada una vez Ali dejó caer los dos pares de llaves en el interior del buzón metálico, donde su otra compañera las encontraría para devolvérselas al casero. El estruendo resultó ensordecedor, Hona llegó incluso a escuchar las maldiciones del vecino cascarrabias del primer piso debido al eco, pero para ella resultó reconfortante, una forma de gritar a los cuatro vientos “ahí os quedáis, imbéciles”, sin la parte de gritar.<br/>
—Segundo año completado. Menudo curso, ¿eh?<br/>
—Y que lo digas —replicó Hona henchida de orgullo. Un pensamiento fugaz pasó por su mente, ¿qué pensaría él si viera todo lo que había conseguido durante esos años? Consciente de que si continuaba rememorando esos viejos tiempos acabaría furiosa, respiró profundamente e intentó no pensar en nada ajeno al presente.<br/>
Hona aceleró el paso, dispuesta a dejar atrás, ya no solo la fachada ennegrecida y hecha pedazos del edificio en el que se vio obligada a vivir durante un año, sino también esos recuerdos lejanos que luchaban en mantenerse arraigados en su memoria.<br/>
Las horas que pasó junto a su familia resultaron renovadoras. El pequeño grupo almorzó en un bar de la zona escondido entre varias callejuelas, cargado de un ambiente acogedor, trabajadores increíbles y comida exquisita. Siempre que iba a ese sitio, Hona pensaba en lo que la gente se perdía por limitarse a cadenas de comida rápida multinacionales. Esos momentos consiguieron tranquilizarla y hacerla olvidar el viaje hacia Trigal, incluso los malos tragos que pasó durante el segundo año y a los que, tristemente, debería volver a enfrentarse en el tercer curso.<br/>
No quería admitirlo, pero había echado de menos poder hablar con su madre cara a cara, no a través del teléfono, la energía de su padre, e incluso la torpeza de su hermano.<br/>
Cuando llegó el momento de la despedida, la tarde ya estaba bien entrada, la hora del café se había alargado demasiado. Los niños comenzaban a salir del refugio de sus hogares, más concretamente de las cuevas oscuras y frías que llamaban habitaciones, los ancianos tomaban asientos en las terrazas de los bares o se arremolinaban en las aceras, donde bebían una o dos cervezas junto a sus amigos a la vez que jugaban a las cartas, los adultos, por otro lado, se lanzaban a las calles para ir a la playa o comprar algún conjunto veraniego.<br/>
Las muchachas, equipadas con las mochilas a las espaldas, se despidieron de la pareja para encaminarse hacia la ruta 30 a paso lento pero seguro.<br/>
No tardaron demasiado tiempo en llegar a los límites de la ciudad, donde la sociedad humana y la naturaleza colisionaban la una contra la otra: la gran mayoría de las aceras por las que transitaban pokémon y humanos se convirtieron en caminos de tierra suelta, mientras que la única carretera zigzagueaba a través de las estructuras hasta desembocar en una autovía lejana a la ruta. Los gigantes grises armados de cristal daban paso a árboles de troncos gruesos y abundantes hojas verdes. Las papeleras de metal desaparecieron, al igual que las diminutas briznas de hierva que crecían entre las grietas de los caminos, se transformaban en hermosas flores silvestres y arbustos de los que crecían deliciosas bayas. Eevee corrió hacia uno de ellos, espantando a la pareja de rattatas que comían plácidamente.<br/>
—¡Tú ya has comido, Eevee! —le gritó su entrenadora, aunque el pokémon no le prestó atención—. ¿Cómo es posible que todavía tengas hambre?<br/>
Conforme se iban adentrando más y más en la ruta, el número de personas disminuía de manera exponencial hasta que solo quedaron unas casas solitarias y un grupo de pescadores ancianos que reían y se felicitaban los unos a los otros por sus capturas, simples magikarps sin vida conservándose en cubos a rebosar de hielo.<br/>
Hona respiró profundamente, se sentía acogida en aquel paraje natural. Había echado de menos ese lugar, el susurro de las hojas bailoteando al ritmo de la brisa veraniega, el aire limpio, no como el asfixiante de la ciudad, la vida silvestre abriéndose paso en allá donde veías. Ella nació y creció en una zona exclusivamente rodeada por naturaleza, aislada de las grandes masas de gente y edificios, verse obligada a vivir en una ciudad no resultaba de su agrado, pero si quería continuar estudiando no tenía otra opción.<br/>
—Bueno, ¿por dónde vamos? —preguntó Ali de repente. Hona se detuvo.<br/>
—Espera. Yo te estaba siguiendo a ti.<br/>
Alissa se mantuvo en silencio durante unos instantes.<br/>
—Estas de broma, ¿verdad?<br/>
—Eh. No —el silencio se formó entre ambas durante unos segundos antes de ser destrozado gracias al repentino grito de Ali en su idioma natal, kalosian. La muchacha se llevó las manos a la cabeza, dándole la espalda a su amiga. Varios pokémon voladores huyeron en cuanto escucharon el jaleo. Hona no comprendía muy bien qué decía a parte de palabras sueltas e insultos—. Vale, vale, no pasa nada. En las rutas siempre hay carteles señalando el camino, solo tenemos que encontrar uno. Además, tenemos teléfonos, podemos usar la ubicación. ¿Ves? No estamos perdidas.<br/>
—Te prometo que algún día de estos, yo te mato.<br/>
—Ya. Sueles decírmelo. Vamos a mirar el lado positivo; te flipa el senderismo, tómate la caminata como una más de tus escapadas. ¿Cuánto hace que no sales de Cerezo? ¿Un mes? ¿Dos? —Alissa se cruzó de brazos y alzó la cabeza en dirección al cielo, donde varias nubes de pequeño tamaño se acumulaban.<br/>
—Demasiado positivismo. Pero oye, creo que tienes razón. Podría enseñarte algo sobre las maratones más importantes de cada región, ¿te apetece correr durante veinte kilómetros y así practicas para la próxima media maratón?<br/>
—No, estás loca —respondió tajante, lo último que quería era sudar en exceso sin tener la posibilidad de darse una ducha hasta llegar al siguiente pueblo—. Pero si te hace mucha ilusión, puedes correr todo lo que quieras, yo no te lo voy a impedir. Y ya que estás llévate a Eevee, que ha engordado un poco y tiene que perder peso —el pokémon, al escuchar las palabras de su entrenadora, gruñó en desacuerdo.<br/>
—Qué dices, ¿estudiar en verano? No gracias.<br/>
Hona se encogió de hombros y comenzó a reír al mismo tiempo que Ali, aunque era consciente de que su mejor amiga acabaría mostrándole vídeos grabados en las distintas competiciones del Pokéathlon, probablemente incluso comentándolos a gritos. Aquella era su pasión, al fin y al cabo, además de practicar cualquier tipo de deporte. Y, por supuesto, Hona la escucharía atentamente, disfrutando de su compañía y su característica felicidad contagiosa.<br/>
Los cantos de los pidgey poco a poco comenzaron a desvanecerse de entre las ramas de los árboles, solo para ser sustituidos por los chillidos de los zubats que revoloteaban en busca de presas fáciles. El cielo se tiño de un cálido color anaranjado y los escasos restos de nubes pasajeras se convirtieron en simples manchurrones oscuros que de vez en cuando eran atravesados por polluelos de tipo volador.<br/>
Las muchachas no se percataron del paso del tiempo, se encontraban demasiado absortas en una conversación sobre el agujero donde se vieron atrapadas durante un año, en el cual, si abrías demasiado rápido las puertas de las habitaciones, se descolgaban, los profesores amargados que obligaron a clases de más de cuarenta alumnos a comprar sus libros recién publicados y obligatorios para aprobar la materia. Por supuesto tampoco se olvidaron comentar la cantidad de amistades que, contra todo pronóstico, consiguieron formar a lo largo del curso.<br/>
Al menos hasta que la voz estridente de un niño consiguió devolverlas a la realidad de un plumerazo:<br/>
—¡Hey, vosotras! —volvió a chilar el chiquillo, en esa ocasión apuntando una pokéball en dirección a ellas. Alissa frunció el ceño—. ¡Os reto a un combate!<br/>
—Oh, vaya, así que las rutas ya están llenas de criajos que juegan a ser entrenadores —masculló Ali malhumorada de tal forma que solo Hona pudo escucharla. Alissa odiaba que la interrumpieran en mitad de una conversación, casi tanto como que la ignoraran, Hona siempre aprovechaba ese detalle para sacarla de sus casillas cuando se aburría de estudiar.<br/>
—Cálmate, Ali, no vayas a arrancarle el cuello de un mordisco —comentó su mejor amiga—. Tiene pinta de que el viaje se alargará más de lo esperado —Eevee trepó al hombro de su entrenadora y asintió, sus ojillos marrones estaban cargados de emoción.<br/>
—¡Oye, no me ignoréis! —exclamó el niño impacientándose—. ¿¡Quién va a luchar contra el mejor entrenador del mundo!? ¡Soy el joven Chano, recordad mi nombre!<br/>
—¡Yo misma! —gritó Alissa dando unos pasos al frente—. ¡Te vas a enterar de lo que vale un peine, chaval! ¡Vamos, Furfrou, hay que darlo todo!<br/>
Furfrou soltó un ladrido a modo de respuesta antes de lanzarse al improvisado campo de batalla. El sol del atardecer conseguía arrancar preciosos destellos de su pelaje negro y sedoso, otorgándola de un porte regio además de imponente. A pesar de la escena, Furfrou se encontraba agarrotada, incluso algo oxidada en los combates, porque las únicas batallas en las que participó durante los últimos meses fueron en algunas peleas carentes de sentido entre ella e Eevee, sin embargo, parecía dispuesta a exponer todas sus habilidades como si de un escenario se tratase.<br/>
—¡Wow! ¿¡Es shiny!? ¡Genial, no podemos quedarnos atrás, adelante compañero!<br/>
Y sin decir nada más, el niño lanzó la pokéball roja y blanca al aire, el característico “click” de la bola abriéndose fue lo único capaz de romper el silencio formado entre los entrenadores. Hona no tardó en percibir la tensión acumulándose en Ali mientras la explosión de luz que manó del interior del objeto ocultaba al pokémon de su interior de la vista de las chicas.<br/>
—Todo va a salir bien, Ali, tranquila —le susurró, pero sus palabras no alcanzaron a su mejor amiga. Un ratón de pelaje morado aterrizó en el suelo poco después, sus ojos rojizos clavados directamente en Furfrou mientras lanzaba dentelladas al aire mediante unos poderosos colmillos frontales a modo de advertencia. Ni Furfrou ni Ali reaccionaron. Eevee, por el contrario, gruñó decepcionado—. En otro momento será, Eevee, seguramente vas a tener muchas oportunidades de combatir —el zorro se revolvió y giró la cabeza—. ¿En serio te has indignado por esta tontería? Venga, Eevee, acéptalo ya, no vas a volver a verlo nunca más, ¿cómo planeas retarlo a una batalla? —en esa ocasión, Eevee dejó caer las orejas en un suspiro largo—. Lo siento mucho, colega.<br/>
—No perdamos más tiempo, amiga, ¡usa placaje!<br/>
La orden de Ali fue respondida al instante, su pokémon se impulsó con las patas de atrás para arrojarse contra el Rattata a toda velocidad. El diminuto ratón no tuvo tiempo de reacción, rodó por el suelo un par de metros, levantando una nube de polvo que lo hizo toser varias veces. Aquel golpe hizo daño, sin duda, aunque no lo suficiente como para mandarlo fuera de combate, pues el roedor se levantó de un salto.<br/>
—¿Todo bien, Rattata? —preguntó el niño preocupado. Rattata asintió—. Muy bien, ¡pues entonces usa látigo!<br/>
—¡Placaje otra vez!<br/>
Furfrou corrió en dirección al rival, dispuesta a embestirlo de nuevo y acabar lo más rápido posible, pero Rattata se las apañó para esquivarlo mediante una finta que lo colocó a sus espaldas. El movimiento acertó de lleno, disminuyendo las defensas de Furfrou drásticamente.<br/>
Ambos pokémon aterrizaron el otro frente al otro, frunciendo el ceño y gruñendo en un intento de intimidarse el uno al otro, antes de separarse en un salto hacia atrás. Furfrou se sacudió en repetidas ocasiones, llegando incluso a rascarse las orejas, incómoda por la sensación que suponía la caída de estadísticas. Rattata y Chano apenas prestaban atención a su alrededor, estaban demasiado ocupados canturreando una canción horrible sobre cómo eran los mejores entrenadores de todo el mundo.<br/>
Hona desvió la atención del combate hacia Alissa. A pesar de que Furfrou no había recibido daño, Ali no dejaba de morderse las uñas, incapaz de controlarse en su torrente de pensamientos. La chica sintió cómo se le revolvía el estómago, deseaba poder aconsejar a su mejor amiga, sin embargo, eso se consideraba trampas y no precisamente de las leves.<br/>
—¡Ataque arena! —ordenó la joven kalosian.<br/>
—¡Esquívalo!<br/>
El roedor no consiguió evitar la arena que Furfrou le lanzó directamente a los ojos en un elegante barrido de cola, no se encontraba atento y esa falta de atención lo condujo a un escozor horrible. Rattata sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro mientras se frotaba y lloriqueaba de dolor.<br/>
—¡No, compañero!<br/>
—¡Vamos a aprovechar la oportunidad, Furfrou, placaje!<br/>
El movimiento volvió a lanzar al suelo a Rattata, cubriendo su pelaje de una mezcla de polvo, arena y ramitas de hierbajos secos.<br/>
—¿¡Estás bien, colega!? —Gritó el niño en apenas un hilo de voz. Parecía estar a punto de echar a correr en dirección a su amigo. Rattata, contra todo pronóstico, se incorporó una vez más entre tambaleos y quejidos—. ¿Seguro que puedes continuar? —Rattata asintió, todavía dispuesto a enorgullecer al joven—. De acuerdo entonces. ¡Placaje!<br/>
Rattata corrió hacia Furfrou con la boca abierta, la brutalidad de sus dentelladas al aire denotaba ciertos deseos por atravesar la piel de la perra usando solo los colmillos, afortunadamente se limitó a abalanzarse sobre ella, devolviéndole de una vez por todas los constantes revolcones. Hona apretó los dientes, ese golpe había hecho mucho daño, a duras penas logró morderse la lengua. Inconscientemente, comenzó a rezar porque algún legendario benevolente ayudara a su mejor amiga a permanecer tranquila.<br/>
—Vale, vale… con calma. Lo tengo todo controlado. Todo. ¡Ataque arena!<br/>
Esa última decisión consiguió tensar a Hona, si Furfrou fallaba, el combate estaba decidido. El pokémon de pelaje oscuro se levantó haciendo acopio de sus escasas fuerzas, Furfrou se convirtió en un blanco fácil al que el niño podría haber derribado de otro movimiento, pero otra vez se encontraba celebrando la inminente victoria.<br/>
Chano y Rattata gritaron de terror después de que Furfrou apareciera de repente, lanzándole un furioso chorro de arena a la cara, cegando al roedor una segunda vez.<br/>
—¡No puede ser! —exclamó el joven entrenador. Eevee comenzó a aullar, mandando ánimos desde el hombro de Hona.<br/>
—¡Vamos, Ali! ¡Enséñales quién manda, Furfrou! —Exclamó la chica de cabello rizado, incapaz de contenerse ni un segundo más.<br/>
—No vendas la piel del ursaring antes de cazarlo, niño. ¡Furfrou, acábalo con un placaje!<br/>
Furfrou ladró, henchida de orgullo debido a los ánimos de sus amigos. Corrió a la máxima velocidad que sus debilitadas patas le permitieron y se lanzó contra Rattata. El ratón no consiguió esquivarlo a tiempo, por lo que salió volando en dirección al tronco de un árbol cercano.<br/>
El ratón se curvó de forma grotesca en cuanto impactó contra él. El chillido agónico que emitió antes de caer entre los matorrales consiguió paralizar a Hona durante unos instantes.<br/>
Hona y Chano corrieron hacia Rattata en cuanto salieron del trance momentáneo, el niño gritando por su amigo y ella preparando las pociones y vendas que siempre llevaba en la mochila por si Eevee decidía meterse en un lío.<br/>
Chano levantó entre sus brazos cubiertos de tiritas a Rattata, susurrándole palabras de ánimo que se transformaban en sollozos indescifrables. Docenas de lágrimas se deslizaban a lo largo de sus mejillas hasta aterrizar en el pelaje sucio del roedor, además, varios mocos le caían de la nariz.<br/>
—Vale, cálmate —le susurró Hona en un tono tranquilo, lo último que quería era asustarlo. Había que mantener la calma, eso fue lo que le enseñaron en las prácticas—. Voy a ayudarlo, ¿de acuerdo?<br/>
—¿De veras? —lloró Chano.<br/>
—Sí, no te preocupes. Respira profundamente. Y expira. Eso es —Hona comenzó a palpar a Rattata con delicadeza, luego, sacó una botella morada de la mochila para rociar al roedor con el brebaje de su interior—. No parece tener nada roto. Pero le he dado una poción, ¿vale? Ahora quiero que lo metas en su pokéball y lo lleves todo lo rápido que puedas a un centro pokémon. Solo para asegurarnos.<br/>
—¡Muchas gracias! —se quejó el niño una vez más en cuanto metió a Rattata en su pokéball, a salvo de cualquier mal. Hona separó los labios, dispuesta a decir que no perdiera el tiempo, sin embargo, el chico se lanzó a sus brazos, abrazándola con fuerza.<br/>
Hona se revolvió en un intento de demostrar su incomodidad en esa situación, pero el chiquillo no cedía, ni siquiera cuando ella trataba de empujarlo suavemente.<br/>
—Vete ya. No pierdas más tiempo —dijo, su voz cargada de seriedad ajena para Chano.<br/>
—Sí. Mu-muchas gracias.<br/>
Y finalmente el joven se marchó corriendo en dirección a ciudad Cerezo, dejando solas de nuevo a las dos amigas.<br/>
Hona se incorporó lentamente, sacudiéndose el polvo de las rodillas y ahí donde el niño la había abrazado, solo para encontrarse a Alissa y Furfrou inmóviles en el campo de batalla.<br/>
Alissa se encontraba sentada en el suelo, tan pálida que sus pecas parecían manchas de polvo esparcidas a lo largo de su rostro. La joven no dejaba de hiperventilar, desesperada por una bocanada de oxígeno que le permitiera hablar con normalidad y no mediante tartamudeos indescifrables.<br/>
—Vale, vale, tómatelo con calma… —susurró la chica en un tono tranquilo a pesar de estar profundamente preocupada, consciente de que lo peor era trasmitir miedo o nerviosismo—. Escúchame, ¿vale? Concéntrate en mi voz —Hona se sentó frente a ella, asegurándose de que ningún curioso se acercaría a meter las narices, afortunadamente, no había nadie a los alrededores, ni siquiera pokémon—. Quiero que cuentes hasta diez conmigo. Poco a poco. Tienes que respirar. ¿Te puedo coger de las manos? —Ali asintió numerosas veces—. Bien. Venga, ahora cuenta conmigo. 1… 2… 3…4… 5…. 6… 7… 8… Lo estás haciendo muy bien, sigue así… 9… 10.<br/>
Cuando ambas muchachas dejaron de recitar los números al unísono, Alissa al fin consiguió estabilizar su respiración. Todavía lo hacía de manera entrecortada, las lágrimas continuaban brotándole de los ojos ahora enrojecidos por el llano, sin embargo, Hona no la soltó, continuó sosteniéndola por las manos mientras las acariciaba con el pulgar. La chica de cabello rizado suspiró aliviada, Ali era propensa a sufrir ataques de ansiedad graves, afortunadamente, Hona había conseguido calmarla antes de que la situación fuese a más.<br/>
—No pasa nada, Ali. Rattata está bien, va a recuperarse. Nada de esto es tu culpa.<br/>
—¡Claro que es mi culpa! —sollozó la muchacha. Hona continuó tranquila, permitiendo que se desahogara cuanto quisiera—. S-si no hubiera aceptado es-ese combate ahora mismo estaría bien, no de camino al centro pokémon.<br/>
—Céntrate en mi voz, Ali. Esto no es culpa tuya, los pokémon siempre acaban heridos en los combates. Lo sabes.<br/>
—Podría haberlo ma-<br/>
—No —intervino Hona, consciente de lo que iría después—. Eso no iba a ocurrir. Tampoco volverá a hacerlo. Además, Furfrou es muy enclenque, ¿no lo ves? —el pokémon ladró en desacuerdo, logrando sacar una sonrisa a Ali—. Rattata estará bien, te lo prometo. Mañana estará buscando pelea con otros entrenadores. Los rattata se curan muy rápido, son unos cabrones indestructibles.<br/>
—Menos mal que llevamos a una enfermera de pokémon y personas, ¿eh? —replicó Ali mucho más tranquila.<br/>
—Que va, tampoco es para tanto. Mira, vamos a hacer esto, ¿qué te parece? Voy a preparar el campamento aquí, que se nos va a echar la noche encima.<br/>
—Te ayudo.<br/>
—No, no hace falta. Quiero que levantes los brazos sobre la cabeza hasta que yo te diga, de mientras puedes ir contándome algo sobre el Pokéathlon, ¿hay trato? —Ali asintió—. Bien, soy toda oídos, empieza cuando quieras.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>